moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quervik Story 18 - Ci, którzy upadli
Niebo było całkowicie skryte w pustej i czarnej otchłani ciemności, a krajobraz dookoła składał się w większości z ostrych, brązowych głazów, w które to były powtapiane nie tylko scierwa tych, którzy zostali zaciągnięci w czeluści piekła przez Aiwendill'a, ale i wielu jeszcze żyjących osobników, będących ofiarami jednego z naczelnych katów Lucyfera. Wszystko dookoła bulgotało z gorąca i w większości przypadków było pokryte gęstą smołą, bądź krwią. Tej natomiast było dodatkowo dane płynąć w postaci parującej i żrącej wszystko co wejdzie z nią w kontakt rzeki. Tak właśnie wyglądał Uścisk Armagedonu, zwany także Pętlą Pandemonium, który dość wyraźnie różnił się od innych odłamów Królestwa już nieegzystującego ojca Salai. Potężnych rozmiarów, opasłe monstrum wydało ze swej zdeformowanej, pełnej przeżółkniętych paszczy odrażający ryk, a następnie spadając z dużej wysokości w w iście spazmatycznych ruchach wyrzuciło ze swych ogromnych, szponiastych łaps dwa niemałe głazy prosto w osobę nad nią. - Nie lekceważ mnie sk#rwielu - krzyknął młody mężczyzna o przeciętnej urodzie, a następnie z czubków jego palców wystrzeliły krwawe nitki, którymi ten przepołowił zmierzające w jego stronę "przeszkody", a następnie obwiązał swego przeciwnika wokół szyi i przyciągnął się nie tylko pozbawiając go głowy, ale też niczym pocisk przy pomocy kopnięcia wbić ów monstrum w podłoże, przy okazji przebijając się przez nie. - Widzę, że masz kolejną zabaweczkę - uśmiechnął się Learch Saevel, Grzech Zazdrości obserwując całe zdarzenie wraz z Aiwendill'em. Naczelny kat, skryty ze swym towarzyszem w oddali za osłoną ukrywającą wszelkie oznaki obecności spojrzał na swego rozmówce obojętnym wzrokiem - To typowy zdrajca, który pociągnął za sobą wiele istnień - W tym samym czasie obserwowany zdążył już wylądować na prostej, kamiennej podłoże tworząc krater, a jego wszystkie złamania otwarte czy zmiażdżone organy zaczęły się regenerować w zastraszającym tempie. Szybko podniósł się on z ziemi z żądzą mordu w swych przekrwionych, acz wracających już do normy oczach, na które opadała grzywka jego gęstych, fioletowych włosów. Odziany jedynie w jakieś brudne szmaty rzucił się on do otaczającą go hordę szkarad, które zjawiły się dosłownie znikąd. Niektóre z nich przypominały owady, a innym też nie brakło wiele do zdeformowanych humanoidów. - Mógłbym spytać dlaczego składasz mi tę dość niespodziewaną wizytę? - Grzech Gniewu wiedział, że osoba, z którą ma do czynienia nie wychodzi ze swojego wygodnego laboratorium bez ważnych powodów. Jakub Dizz wykonał wślizg po zaczerwienionej, topniejącej powoli powierzchni, przy czym unikał ostrzy, które pełniły funkcję odnóż dla ogromnego pajęczaka na przodzie napierającej zgrai potworów, by teraz wylądować w ich środku i siekać każdego z nich jeden za drugim swymi "linkami". - Jestem tu po prostu z czystej ciekawości - odrzekł niewinnie przyszły oprawca Dawliet'a, kładąc rękę na ramieniu starca i uśmiechając się niewinnie - Co sądzisz o naszym aktualnym położeniu? - - Położeniu? - Demon spojrzał na swojego dialogistę podejrzliwie, acz bez wrogości. Nie większe od psa, lecz liczne obślizgłe, wężowate istoty bez oczu wgryzły się ciało fioletowawego i szarpnięcie za szarpnięciem zaczęły odgryzały, a właściwie wydzierały to kolejny jego kawał. Chłopak szybko zaczął unicestwiać je swymi rękoma, nie wiedząc, że ich zadaniem było odwrócenie jego uwagi i przytrzymanie go w tym jednym miejscu, gdzie się znajdował. - Co do k#rwy? - w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył on w górę na ponad trzydzieści metrów, gdy spod jego stóp wyłonił się ogromny robako-wężowy stwór przypominający te wcześniejsze rozdziawiając swe nie podwójne, nie potrójne, a poczwórne rzędy zębisk z zamiarem zmieleniami, bądź połknięcia w całości swej "zdobyczy". - Nie udawaj, że nie odczułeś odejścia naszego władcy - syknął gniewnie Learch, nie wiedząc, iż Aiwendill właśnie zmaterializował Ostrze Azraela za plecami gotów, unicestwić Lidera Grzechów Głównych, w razie ataku z jego strony - Odkąd jego córeczka przejeła pałeczkę, to już kwestia czasu, gdy wszystko tutaj zacznie się walić - zaczął on się uspokajać - Wybacz - dodał przepraszając za swój wybuch. - Czyż nie taka była wola naszego pana? - spytał Grzech Gniewu, a jego broń zdążyła zniknąć. Trójka pierzastych istot o losowo pomieszanej na głowie sporej ilości czerwonych oczu i dziobach niczym włócznie zwymiotowała niemałą ilością, potężnego kwasu w chłopaka, który zdążył już poszatkować wielkiego robala. Uniknął on dwójki z nich, lecz trzeci atak dosięgnął go bezpośrednio, przez co dawny poddany Federacji ryknął z bólu, gdy praktycznie cały zaczął "topnieć". - Nie sądzisz, że naszym zadaniem nie jest dawać Królowi tego czego pragnie, a tego czego potrzebuje? - Ojciec Macbeth'a wgryzł się w swój nadgarstek ignorując ponad trzy tuziny monstrów, które właśnie się na niego rzuciły. - A czego to nasz dawny Władca potrzebuje? - Zaraz po tym z rany na ręce syna Vandala, a dokładniej z jego żył wydobył się szkarłatny płomień, które ten chwycił niczym włócznie, a następnie wbił w ziemie tworząc potężną eksplozje niszcząc nie tylko wszystko dookoła niego, ale i jego samego. - Buntu - oznajmił Grzech Zazdrości, a za jego plecami wyłoniły się sylwetki pozostałych Grzechów. - Nie no.. - zaczął Romeo zwisając głową do dołu około sześdziesiąt metrów od ziemi, trzymany za nogę przez zmierzającego do Mer de Sang smoka Quint'a - Mam nadzieję, że jest wam tak wygonie - powiedział cynicznie ze sztucznych uśmiechem do siedzących na plecach gada Vellox i Respawngirl. - Narzekasz... - stwierdził Phinks Bardock w głowie zielonowłosego - Ja w swej ostatniej walce z Arcymagiem byłem wystrzeliwany w próżnie, na słońce a nawet w sam środek czarnej dziury - - Nie najlepiej na tym wyszedłeś... - odpyskował chłopak do uwięzionej w nim świadomości pozbawionej własnej duszy i ciała. - Ja bym się chętnie z tobą zamieniła - powiedziała szarowłosa czując się z deka winna, ale boję się wysokości, więc tego... sorki - - Chcesz to się zamieni w drodze powrotnej - odezwała się Rinnie - Bo to nawet zachęcająca wygląda - - Z której strony?! - Jedynie syn Blakłuda milczał, skupiony teraz jedynie na tym by dotrzeć do swej przybranej córki i siostry, zmartwiony jednocześnie nie tylko o to co może się z nimi teraz dziać, ale przekonany, że musi jak najszybciej wyjawić im to, co dowiedział się od Przemka i to co dokładnie dzieje się teraz dookoła. Wszyscy ogólnie byli tak zajęci swymi sprawami, iż nie zauważyli oni czegoś... - Heeeeej! - zawołała po raz kolejny szaroskóra, młoda dziewczyna o śnieżnobiałych włosach, znana w tych stronach powszechnie jako Insanity, która teraz machała w ich stronę z jednej z ulic CreepyTown. Niestety nie przynosiło to jej większych rezultatów, przez co zawiedziona postanowiła samemu udać do na statek, na który najprawdopodobniej leciała wyżej wspomniana grupka sądząc kierunku, w którym zmierzali. Nie było jej to jednak dane w przeciwieństwie do pocisku z "mgły", który niespodziewanie przeszył właśnie jej czaszkę na wylot, sprawiając, iż nastolatka natychmiastowo padła martwa - Robactwo - tylko tyle wyrzucił z siebie Grzech Pychy, Egliette stojąc kilka metrów za nią, a po chwili rozmywając się w postaci pomroki. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures